So Incredibly Worth It
by KristenTheKittyKat
Summary: "You would risk a jail sentence? For a murderer you just met?" "Maybe. But you're a good kisser, so I think it's worth the risk..." An unlikely romance blooms after a heated encounter in a prison. Join their run from the law and a certain car's memories.
1. Chapter 1

_... I honestly have no idea where this came from. Just... Don't even ask._

_Oddest pairing ever..._

**DISCLAIMER: Me no owny :(**

_**~Kitty~**_

_Location: Classified_

_Time: 19:26_

_'I hate this place...'_

Professor Zündapp was no stranger to the place he was in, though. Prison. It was bleak. Damp. Cold.

Miserable.

(Kind of like how he felt...)

All he wanted was to be rich. Power would heal his wounds; the ones that were cause by arrogant cars. He couldn't help the way he was born- didn't they realize that? Apparently not, since he was in that miserable place.

(In the back of his head, though, he knew there was another reason. But he didn't address it, because then it would just pour salt into an open wound that refused to heal...)

It wasn't like how it had been when he was in there last. He had only been in jail one time before, simply for weapon possession. He broke out, of course, which forced him on the lamb. He had worked his way up in the criminal realm. He had committed many other crimes and murders, but he hadn't been caught since. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be in jail. Then Finn McMissile came along with that tow truck...

Almost running into a wall, Professor Z shook his head to rid his head of those thoughts. He wasn't even going to address those thoughts. Right now, he had to meet with his attorney.

The big black SUV watching over him grunted as he opened the door for him. He hopped through the door, cursing at the parking boot that was required for them to wear twenty-four seven. He didn't find it very necessary... There were huge walls surrounding the place, there were huge security cars on steroids everywhere, and they carefully gave them only enough gas to where if they made a drive for it, they wouldn't get very far.

The professor narrowed his eyes at the car sitting on the opposite side of the table, which had papers scattered across it. That was definately not his attorney. The grey 1959 Chevrolet Impala Lowrider car with glasses looked nothing like his attorney, but apparently the stupid guards didn't notice. _'I bet they didn't even ask for this joker's license plate number,'_ Professor Zündapp thought.

(He was sexy, though...)

"Can we get some privacy?" the mysterious car asked in a gruff voice, masking the weird accent he had.

"Can't do that," the security guard replied in an equally gruff voice. "We ain't got security cameras and-"

"_And_ you're denying my client and I attorney-client privilege," the car said, glaring defiantly at the guard. "I can have police here in five minutes to arrest your fender should you deny us that right."

The guard huffed. "Fine. You've got ten minutes."

He drove out of the room, the door clanking shut and echoing in the room. Professor Z limped to the table, looking questioningly at the Impala. "You aren't my attorney."

The mysterious car shook off the glasses. "Thanks for not rattin me out, man. I could have swore you would. Then I'd probably be in here with you."

"Who _are_ you?" the professor asked.

"That's not important... But what _is_ important is that you tell me why."

"... Excuse me?"

"You heard me, man. I wanna know why you tried to hurt Lightning McQueen."

Professor Z barked out a laugh. This was his pretend attorney? It was probably just some over-zealous super McQueen fan obsessed with meeting the one that had tried to kill the racecar. He stopped laughing when he saw the intense stare of the other car.

(He had the most beautiful blue-green eyes...)

"This isn't funny."

"Wasn't it all over the news? I did it for power... For money."

**_'That's not true...'_**

Only when he saw the car's lips moving did he realize that they were spoken aloud and not just in his head.

(Mmm... Those lips looked delicious...)

Professor Z blinked and glanced at the car, not noticing when the car had suddenly came to his side of the table. "What is your name?"

"... Ramone."

The professor blinked. He had heard that one of McQueen's closest friends was named Ramone...

He grinned deviously. "Ah, McQueen is a friend, no?"

Ramone...

(What a sexy name...)

Ramone rolled his eyes, saying in a crisp voice, "Stop dancing around the subject, man. Tell me what I want to know."

"I already _told_ you-"

"And _I_ already told _you_ that what you told me was bullshit."

Professor Z grit his teeth. This car, this _Ramone_, was bringing up the very subject he hadn't wanted to confront. The horrible thought of that memory...

He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Ramone's glare turned to a concerned stare. "Hey, you alright? You look freaked out..."

(His voice was so deep and it made his heart thump in an uncomfortable way, but at the same time it was so familiar and soothing...)

His eyes widened and he backed away from the advancing car. Once again, he was cursing the parking boot for restricting his movement.

He was soon in a corner, looking at the Impala with a- dare he say- frightened gaze. No, that feeling couldn't be explained as that, it _couldn't_ have been.

A shock ran through his frame as Ramone's lips connected with his. All previous thoughts were wiped from his mind. He could only think about how soft those lips were...

He bit back a groan- because honestly, he was embarrassed enough- as Ramone's tongue ran across his lower lip. He granted the car access to his mouth, not controlling the moan that slipped out as their tongues collided. The other car pressed against Professor Z, forcing him back into the wall. Their tongues danced, wasting away precious moments that could be spent exchanging valuable information. Ramone's engine revved in excitement, matching Z's own purring motor.

(Cars with accents were always the best kissers...)

They separated breathlessly, both eyes wide. Ramone's pupils dilated with lust as he captured Professor Z in another kiss.

It was more passionate than the last one and Z was light-headed. Ramone nibbled on his lip, making Z gasp. With his mouth open, Ramone took the opportunity and connected their tongues again for another fierce battle, releasing a few moans himself. Z usually hated being submissive, but something about the other car made him wish he was never dominant ever again.

('Cause where's the fun of leading _all the time_...?)

That kiss was shorter than the first. Ramone separated, if only barely. His lips just barely hovered over Professor Z's, teasing him. "Now do you want to tell me?"

Professor Z shivered at his husky tone. "N-Never."

Ramone shrugged. "I guess I didn't convince you the first few times, Professor..."

(Oh, he was using that voice of his against the smaller car...)

Before there could be another kiss, the professor gasped out, "Alright! You win! I'll tell you..."

Ramone smirked and backed up, if only a little. "I'll win even if you don't tell me."

(If he had given a damn at that moment, he would have been angry...)

"Personal reasons," the professor muttered, looking away from the other car's eyes. "Racecars destroyed everything I have ever worked for!"

"You're going to have to be more specific," Ramone whispered, getting closer.

Professor Z let him, feeling a rage wash over him. "A big group of them, all in my hometown for a get-together about some huge race coming soon... I was roaming the streets with my newest invention, one that my recently deceased father helped me create... They _destroyed_ it..."

He turned away from Ramone's empathetic gaze. "They smeared the name of my father... So I killed them... I killed them all... And I will _not_ stop until their kind is wiped off of the earth..."

Ramone's eyes widened. "So the oil scam-?"

"Was just a step in my master plan, yes," Z finished. He sighed. "Are you happy now? You know more of my past then the past itself, because that's basically it. You may go now-"

"What if I don't want to?" Ramone whispered. "What if I want to take you with me?"

Z's eyes widened and he gasped. "You would risk a jail sentence? For a murderer you just met?"

He smiled seductively and pecked his lips. "Maybe. But you're a good kisser, so I think it's worth the risk..."

(So incredibly worth it...)

**_~Kitty~_**

_... Yeah, totally creepy, right? Idk if I should continue this. Should I? Or should I just leave it a oneshot?_

_... Once again, don't ask me. This is what happens when you leave me alone bored as hell with a computer..._

_Review?_

_**~Kitty~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So against my better judgement, I have decided to continue this into a full-blown story. Flame all you want, but this is a site where I can express my ideas freely and not have to worry about criticism. This is an original and creative story, and it is giving me practice to write more **believable** works, per-say, so haters can bugger off. I really don't care if you object to this pairing or slash, cause there's one simple way to prevent unwanted and unneeded heartbreak for everyone- **don't like, don't read**. Thank you :)_

_With that happy note, please enjoy this chapter :) POSITIVE feedback is loved. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is, too. Flames will be used to light a joint so all the haters can smoke it and chill the hell out :3_

_**~Kitty~**_

Ramone didn't know why he had agreed to it. It was behind a run-down apartment building in an awful part of town he was driving down. A light sprinkle wet the garbage of the alley, creating a smell that was more than gag-worthy. He had yet to change his bland grey paint in his haste to get out of the jail, a fact that made his situation even more terrible. Clicking on his headlights in a pattern of two, then a pause and two more, he was greeted by two other cars. A green pacer and an orange gremlin glowered at him, obviously not liking to have to be there any more than he did.

"So you're the Professor's new toy, eh?" the pacer, Acer, if he recalled correctly, snorted.

"I don't think that's any a' your business, man."

"Speaking of business," the gremlin- Grem?- intervened, "we were contacted by the Professor sayin' that you needed some... assistance?"

A smirk tugged at Ramone's lips; so they had no knowledge of the plan, huh? _'I'll get you for this, Z,'_ he thought slyly. Not that he expected any different, though. Acer and Grem, from what the Professor told him, would be easy enough to work with, even though they weren't the brightest crayons in the box. He had listened in amusement as Z told him of how they had evaded being captured by the spies. They had been in a bar brawl when they managed to smash everyone's drinks, and had been beaten beyond recognition. They had escaped before the police had arrived. They still had some dents along their frame, probably too paranoid to get them fixed by a professional for fear of being recognized.

As much as he detested the idea, he would need their help if he wanted to get Zündapp out of that hellhole.

Oh, the Professor. It was on impulse that he had decided to get answers straight from the source. He had a suspicion that there was more to the story than the cover page hinted, and look at what he had uncovered! Not only was there more of a back story to the lemon then previously thought, but there was a passion there that the Puerto Rican had never felt- not even with Flo!

In an instant, he was struck with guilt. He hadn't even thought of how this would effect his marriage with the show car. She would be heartbroken when she found out what he had done- or rather, what he was going to do. He and Janus would be on the run. He could never return home. He suddenly wanted to call everything a quits and go home, just pretending the whole ordeal had never happened. But then he remembered the passion and raw emotion he had experienced with Zündapp, and how there was not a spark, but a fire of something he had felt. Sure, he had a _spark_ with Flo, but that was it. _Just_ a spark. He didn't know why- maybe it was the fact it was with another guy or that it was devilishly forbidden- but it was the sexiest two kisses he had ever received! He knew that what he felt wasn't just lust like it had been with Flo, but real emotions of love that demanded to be acted upon! Who would he be to not do as love requested?

Flo was forgotten. His life in Radiator Springs was forgotten. Everything in the past- from his rough childhood to his business and everything in between- was nothing but a bug on his windshield, miniscule to his future. A life on the run with his sexy partner-in-crime. What could be better? Being gay lovers running from the cops and perhaps even the CIA was too tempting of an offer to ignore.

Ramone smiled to the two lemons. "You want to get Z out of prison?"

Acer and Grem exchanged looks of bewilderment. _This_ was why they had been contacted just hours ago? _This_ was the brilliant plan that the Professor was so excited about? To break out of prison? They didn't even know where to begin!

Seeing their dubious looks, he sighed. "We already have a plan. We just need your help, so chill."

They calmed. Grem gave him a suspicious look. "And what if we refuse to be a part of this 'plan'?"

Ramone growled. "Then I call the police and have you arrested. On. The. Spot."

Acer paled. Grem growled back, and Ramone found himself in a heated battle of glares. Just as the Impala thought he would have to resort to violence, Grem sighed. "Fine. Just tell us whats we gotta do an' we'll do it."

Ramone smirked. "That's better. So here's how it's gonna go down, man..."

_**~Prison~**_

It had happened earlier than he thought it would. He had to praise Ramone, but also wonder if this was his first prison break. Just as the Impala had promised him, the day after his visit there had been a riot. Zündapp chose not to question how exactly his lover had pulled off making everyone break out into a brawl, and instead focused on getting out. Upon close inspection, there was a crack in the foundation- one that an infant would have trouble squeezing through, but a crack none-the-less. Grem and Acer had dug all night, with Ramone keeping watch for anyone around. In reality, he was watching the two cars bickering for all they were worth with muffled snickers, but at least he kept watch half of the time. But the fact still stood- that hole they dug could now fit an SUV through the once-small crack. With the guards distracted, the Professor dragged himself through the hole, looking as casual as he could. Ramone removed the parking boot from his wheel- placing a few kisses along his hood all the while- as Acer filled him up with gas, and away they drove.

Unfortunately, the jail-break was as far as they had thought. They didn't know what they would do from there, and the two lovers were more than a little peeved at having Grem and Acer come along with them. Four was considered an army by some, but Ramone thought that it was a bigger crowd than necassary.

The jail itself was in the middle of nowhere. Actually, it was in the Texas desert, but no one paid any attention to where they were going or where they were. Ramone knew what their next step was suddenly- new paint and disguises. And ditching Grem and Acer, of course.

_**~Kitty~**_

_Yeah, I suck at writing a jail-break scene :/ I admit! But I like to think I have Ramone's thoughts accurate :) Let me know what YOU think, though :) As long as it has no flames! If it does, I will be forced to throw gas on it and watch your "review" be swallowed in cinders :3_

_Not as long as I wanted it to be :/ Oh well! Next time, readers :) And I hope the FloxRamone readers out there hate Ramone a little less now :3 He does regret cheating on her! But he has **TRUE** love now :)_

_Good night/morning, everyone!_

**_~Kitty~_**


End file.
